Happy Ever After
by Olive D
Summary: Imagine trying to sneak out to visit a loved one's grave, but getting followed by the boys. One-shot written in second person with reader as a character.


_Bbbbbbbbzzzztttttt. _You rolled over and groggily turned your alarm off. After lying in your warm and comfy bed for a few minutes, postponing the inevitable, you sighed heavily then quietly got up, careful not to make any sound that would wake the boys. The bunker walls were pretty thick but you couldn't risk either of them waking up, not today. Stumbling around in the dark you pulled on some random clothes and silently slipped out of your room, gently closing the door behind you.

You opted to skip breakfast, the rolling pit in your stomach threatening to claw its way up your throat at any moment. Scribbling a quick note to the boys about running errands, you grabbed your phone, just in case something happened and you needed to be in touch, and then tiptoed towards the door. Taking an unsteady breath your reached towards the doorknob, then took another breath to try to steady your shaking hands.

As quietly as possible, you sneaked out the door and started up a car. Once you started driving, you started to regret leaving. Should you have told someone? Should you have left at all? Was it stupid for you to go today? Did the boys suspect something was up? _No, _you told yourself. This was something you had to do.

After the feelings of doubt subsided, the seeds of sadness started to take root in the pit of your stomach. Today marked the one-year anniversary of the day your sister had died. You weren't a hunter back then, and neither was she. The two of you had been living in foster care when it happened. Surprisingly enough in this irrational world of the unknown, your sister had passed away in a completely ordinary car crash. An old lady whose vision was too blurry to see the young girl crossing the road had hit her, killing her instantly. It was only after your sister's death that you started hunting. You had always known about the crazy creatures of the supernatural world, you had just preferred to ignore them. Now you hunted them with the boys to keep your mind off of your sister's death.

After a ninety-minute car ride you reached the cemetery. It was still pretty dark out, but you found the eerie shadows of the graveyard comforting rather than scary. You shut the engine of the car off and stepped out of the car with a bouquet of lilacs in your hand, your sister's favorite. It was a chilly morning and the frost on the grass crunched under your feet as you headed towards your sister's grave.

Your sister's grave was towards the back, with the other relatively new graves. When you reached it you placed the lilacs down and took a deep breath, dragging the frigid air deep into your lungs. "Hi Kara," pausing you took another deep breath. "How have you been?"

You chuckled shakily to yourself before continuing, "Listen to me, talking to a grave. You would have called me crazy," you awkwardly stuffed your hands in your pockets, unsure of what to do.

Clenching your teeth together you admitted what you hadn't been able to in over a year, "I miss you Kara," A tear leaked down you face, "I've really tried living without you but it's… it's getting really hard. I just don't know if I can find my happy ever after without you." Another tear leaked out and you sniffled, remembering the promise you had made to each other all those years ago. _One day we will be free from this life, and then we will get our happy ever after._

_Snap. _You whirled around to face where the branch had broken. Your hand rested on your knife, ready to attack. Seeing whom it was you relaxed, but only slightly. "You guys weren't supposed to be awake," you groaned.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be asleep," Dean pointed out, "It's crazy early, we were worried about you." He cautiously watched as your hand left your knife, as if he was afraid you were going to stab him. Sam stood behind him, eyes focused on the gravestone, trying to make out the name through the fog.

You stepped in his path, trying to protect your sister's identity, "Did you guys follow me?" you asked.

"We wanted to know where you were going so early in the morning," Sam answered, looking a little bit guilty.

"Well now you know, so you can leave," you responded tersely, dismissing the boys. Turning your back to them, you prayed they would leave even though you knew in your heart they wouldn't.

You let out an exasperated sigh as their footsteps came closer. It felt like you had done a lot of sighing today, and the sun wasn't even up. "Kara Collins," Dean read from the stone. "Is she your sister?"

You wiped the tears from your eyes, "Was. She was my sister."

Sam spoke from your other side, "She's still your sister. Nothing could change that."

You groaned and turned your face up to the sky, where the stars were slowly disappearing, one by one. "No offense, but you guys aren't exactly known for handling death well. So, if you could hold out on the emotional lecturing I would really appreciate it. Plus, you don't know anything about her, or our relationship, so don't act like you do." You knew it was unfair to lash out at the boys, but you just wanted them to leave you alone so you could grieve in peace.

"We know you cared for her, or else you wouldn't have tried to sneak out to visit her," Sam stated.

"And we may not handle death well, but we do know something about losing people we care about." Dean added.

You exhaled, trying to push all the sadness out of your body in one breath. After hesitating for a moment you responded quietly, "She was my whole world. And then she was gone in an instant." The tears started up again and the boys put their arms around you, supporting you from each side. You continued with a wobbly voice, "I just… I can't…"

For a moment the three of you stood there as the sun rose, bathing the cemetery in a warm light. You yawned and closed your eyes, exhausted emotionally. "Let's get some breakfast," Dean offered, stepping towards the cars.

Giving a small smile at his attempt to get you home you responded, "Okay, I'll be right there." You waved them off then turned back to the gravestone. "I miss you more than anything Kara, and I think you took a piece of my soul with you when you died, but I guess I want you to know that I'm okay. I'm going to be okay." You patted the headstone, whispering a final good-bye, "I hope you found your happy ever after." You turned towards the two boys waiting by the cars for you, who had woken up before the sun and followed you just to make sure you were okay. Yeah, you were going to be fine.

*** Thank you for reading! This is my first one-shot so please let me know what you think and leave me suggestions. Hope you enjoyed it! *******


End file.
